The Start of Love
by Darren42
Summary: A short story about how Krillin and Android 18 got together after the defeat of Cell. Just 2 chaptors so far, but if anybody likes it and gives good reviews I may write some more.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTOR 1:

As she flew away from Kami's lookout 18 wasen't even sure where she was going. She had nowhere to stay, and no real connections of any sort to this world. Everything felt strange...sort of dream like to her. She could remember being absorbed by Cell, and the struggle which took place immediatly before that but everything else was a haze. All she knew was that she coulden't stay up there a moment longer, it just felt to uncomfortable. Despite not having any idea where she was heading, or how she might build any sort of a life in this world, she wasen't really interested in thinking about such things. All she could think about was what she had just withnessed...the wish that the bald headed one had made for her...Krillin was it? It just diden't make any sense, why had he done that for her? She and her brother had been on a mission to destroy his best friend, and even though it was true no fault of there own had served as pawns in Dr Gero's sick ambitions true Cell, which also almost cost the lifes of everybody on the this should be enough to class her as an enemy?

Was he just stupid?

Surely that had to be it, there was no real logic behind any of it. He was stupid, and he had made these decisions for that reason alone...but the things he had said about wanting her to be truly happy...even wanting to bring 17 back because he thought the two were going out and she would be far happier with him, (A sudden cringe took hold of her here) these sort of actions were not stupid were they?...they were just nice. Maybe he actually cared about her...he had said it after all, and he did help her out in more ways than one since they first came into contact with each other. Still no sense could she make out of any of it, why did she deserve any of his affections? And more importantly why would she even want them? There and then as she flew onwards through the clear blue sky, 18 told herself that there was only one true answer, she diden't!

Touching down in a deserted wood, she lay down under the shade of a giant redwood tree and gazed up at the sky. Now that she had cast all thoughts of Krillin and his actions out of her mind she could worry about more important things...like where did she go from here? She knew nobody, had no friends, no money...she coulden't begin stealing things or causing any havoc, or those guys back on the lookout would surely get wind of it and come and deal with her. She remembered with glory back to the first time she and her brother had fought them...how weak they had been, how she had broken vegeta's arm with one powerful kick. This brought out a smug smile on her face. If only things could have remained that way everything would be fine. The memory of this, called another memory out as well though...the one which took place immediatly afterwords on the highway. She began to ponder over it. Was that what started everything?...that one little kiss she had given him. She remembered seeing him standing there cowering in her presence. He was smart enough not to attempt to fight her brother or her, but still he had tryed to talk them out of going for Goku. She had found the whole thing kind of cute, especialy how afraid the little guy had been. But the kiss was more a pity kiss than anything else wasen't it?

Suddenly snapping back to her senses she realised she was thinking of him again! So that memory was drove to the back of her mind, as she jumped up and kicked the large tree she had lay under in half.

Krillin had just returned back home after seeing off Trunks, and was really tired. Master Roshi and oolong were in the living room wathching there favourite TV show(Ladys exorcising) so he decided to just drop upstairs and take a nap. He lay on his back on the bed with the window open wide. The sound of the waves gently crashing against the rocks and sand had always brought him great comfort in the past whenever he felt down, but he doubted it would now. He coulden't get 18 out of his mind despite everything else which had happened lataly she was still number one in his mind...and in his heart. He never expected her to feel the same way about him, I mean why would she? She was so...so beautiful and perfect and he...well he wasen't. Still he was glad that the explosive device had been removed. Maybe whereever she ended up going now she could manage to live a halfway normal life. This give him great comfort, and he smiled as he sat up in the bed.

''Yeah'' he thought to himself. Thats all that really matters, she's safe and she's alive, I'm sure she'll go on to be very happy and thats all I really can ask for. He suddenly diden't feel so tired anymore and leaped out the window in a bid to try and squeeze in some quick afternoon training. He began as usual by focusing his energy and sending some large energy waves flying out into the ocean.

Why had he ever been down at all? I mean what was there to be down about, his friends were all alive and well, Cell was defeated and even android 18 was doing preety well...Wasen't she? A sudden thought dawned on him. She had nowhere to live...where was she going to go, and what was she going to do, she diden't really have anybody and she was preety much a stranger to regular human customs as well. He found himself powering down suddenly, and a great feeling of fatigue and sorrow once again grasped a firm hold over him

She had been walking through these woods for a long time and still had come no closer to civalisation...not that she really wanted to. If she did then she could easily just fly to any part of the world in a matter of minutes. Or better yet blast the whole forest into pieces. She just felt that the walk was helping to clear her mind more. She wasen't sure why but she felt something in her stomach...a sort of odd nervous sensation that had never been present before not even right before a battle. Could it be him? It had come over her, while thinking about him...or rather trying not to think about him. A lot of things still puzzled her about that guy...he was so different from all the rest. Not just because his power level was so far below them but because he just seemed to have a different outlook on life in general. He was...shy and awkward, and he always had that same goofy grin whenever something embarassed him and...and he was kind to her. This part was still what puzzled her the most. How could he have been foolish enough to not deactivate her when he had the chance, even though all his friends expected him to and indeed the faith of the world depended on it? And even now after Cell was destroyed and Goku himself had perished in the battle he still used a wish to help her? It just made no sense...even if he did like her it was still just stupidity at its best surely!

Suddenly she stopped walking and unleashed a massive energy field, creating a powerful explosion which turned the surrounding forestry into rubble. She stood there panting with her fists tightly clenched and infront of her. This was no good...she had to go and see him, it was the only way to deal with this once and for all. If she went to see him and heard the answers directly from him then this whole issue could be put to rest, and she could get it out of her mind forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Krillin was lying on his bed again listening to the waves. It had been about a half hour since he decided to give up on the idea of training, and he could still hear Roshi, and the pig laughing and making inappropriate sounds from the living room. ''Dont those two ever give it a break'' he thought to himself. He stood up suddenly deciding that he should go out and fly around for a bit...maybe head into West city and take a look around or something. Anything to try and distract himself from his ever endless thoughts. He leaped from the window and landed gracefully down onto the warm island sand. ''This place really is a paradise'' he thought to himself. But it can get a little bit boring and secluded at times. Sometimes he felt like the Island was a prison, surrounded by water( KH anyone? )

Rising into the air slowly he pointed in the direction of West City and was just about to take off at top speed when he sensed something from behind him. However before he even had a chance to turn around and see what it was he heard a soft yet slightly harsh voice speak. ''Going somewhere?''

Startled he jumped around with his fists up and a confused expression on his face...after all nobody ever came out here, not without a boat or the ability to fly. And if it had been one of his friends he would have sensed them coming a mile off! He was not prepared at all for the sight he was going to see however, and as soon as he turned around his fists dropped, and the confused expression deponed. ''18!...I um..well I was em just going to go off and fly around a bit you know...clear my mind a bit'' He felt ridiculous as soon as the words left his mouth...he felt ridiculous anytime he said anything to this beautiful woman, she had a strange effect on him. She simply continued to stare at him with her arms folded, a slightly angery but curious look in her deep blue eyes. He felt the awkwardness growing more powerful with every passing micro second. 'Umm..it's great to see you out here...that is um, it's just really great to see you anywhere really er...is everything ok?''

She let her arms fall down flat by her side and took a step closer to him. ''I'm not sure'' she said in a low voice. ''I have some questions for you'' He felt more shakey than ever...The entire situation just seemed so strange. After she had took off from the lookout he felt as if he would never see her again, even though Yamcha had joked about how she was totaly digging him, he coulden't help but feel like that was going to be it...he certainly never expected her to come to him...and what questions were they anyway?

''Oh questions really..for me?'' he said shyly rubbing the back of his head with one hand. Her expression slightly grow more dark. ''Well I diden't come here to talk to that palm tree!'' He decided he had to try his absolute best here to make a good impression...this situation seemed somehow crucialy important to him for reasons he diden't even fully understand himself. ''Oh yeah I guess not...well whats up?''

''I want to know why you have been trying to help me''

''Help you?'

''Yes!..help me. First you diden't deactivate me when you had the chance, even though you had been sent to find me solely for that purpose, and then you made that wish a few hours ago. It doesen't make any sense, dont you realise that I was created to destroy your friends?' She said the last part with a tone of what sounded like mixed sorrow and desperation. Krillin took a step backwards, but found that she only took one more step forward again. ''Well yeah I know you and your bro were meant to kill Goku and all but...'' he stopped not knowing exactly where to go from here.

''But what!'' she pressed on annoyed. ''I was made to kill your best friend, and my existance in the first place helped that monster Cell to acheive his full power level and almost destroy this little marble of a planet!'

''That wasen't your fault'' he said feeling a bit more confident in himself.

She seemed a bit taken back by this answer. ''Well...maybe not but still...I was a threat to this planet, I'm destructive. How do you know that i'm not still a threat? Why try and help me out at all!''

''18'' Krillin interupted. ''I know your not a bad person...I can feel it. I spent most of my life fighting against evil guys and I think at this point I'm preety good at knowing them when I see them. Your not like that...and what happeend with Cell was not your fault at all, hey you were just as much a victim as anyone else...maybe even more so!''

Now it was her turn to dawn a confused look. She looked at him and tilted her head slightly to the side. ''I don't understand your logic at all little man...I'm not worth your caring'' He coulden't help but notice how beautiful she looked in this pose, with the sun beaming it's rays down upon her golden hair. He felt a sudden surge of confidence and energy...she couldent understand why he cared about her...why he worried about her. To her, it made no sense...but to him it made all the sense in the world.

''Yes you are...like I said your a good person I know that...I guess I felt bad you know...how you were made into an androd in the first place, and then even having that life taken off you by Cell...you...you don't deserve it.''

She felt that strange sensation she had in her stomach earlier return more powerful than ever...she had been suppressing it until now, doing her best to keep it at bay, and get some real answers out of this bone head to make it go away forever...but...he really cared about her. It was obvious. Nobody had ever cared about her before like this, not even her own brother. Krillin obviously could sense her mixed emotions from her expression. ''Look'' he continued. ''I know it probably seems confusing to you why I did all those things...I guess they wern't the smartest decisions I could have made from the worlds point of view...but from my point of view they were the only decisions I could have deserve the chance of having a real life and being happy.''

She tryed to harden her features again. ''So my happyness meant more to you, than the faith of this planet?'' she spat out sarcasticaly. ''And even now when everything is finished and Cell's defeated it's still an issue for you?''

He shrugged his shoulders and greated her to one of his trademark silly grins. ''Well...yeah I guess so''

''But why?'' she pressed on. ''So you think I deserve a chance to live a normal life...so do a lot of people who dont get that chance, what about your friend Goku? Why have you chose to worry about me?'

This was the part he had been dreading...he really did not want to have to admit he had feelings for her...It would sound ridiculous, and she may even get offended by it. After all she was far out of his league. ''Well...I..um...that is I...well I ...just...I'' he sighed ''Well I guess I just like you...you know...I like you a lot.''

She suddenly looked more suprised than ever...he...he sounded so genuine. Did he really care? Did she?

Hearing this filled her with mixed emotions. On the one hand it was what she wanted to hear...but on the other it was most unwelcome, she diden't want to let her guard down...she could not allow herself to get close to someone, especially not one of the Z fighters. She should have made a smart come back..laughed at him...called him an idiot and then took off and never look back...but she coulden't even think about such a thing. These strange new feelings had over powered her in a way she never thought possible. She dropped her gaze to the ground shyly. For a few minutes neither of them spoke a word. Krillin feeling uncomfortable as ever finally interupted the silence. ''Hey where are you staying?'' he asked in a loud friendly voice. She looked up.

''Nowhere...I...I dont have anywhere to stay yet, I dont know anything about this place, and I dont know anybody here'' His expression saddened. ''Well you know...your more than welcome to stay here for a while...Roshi won't mind we have a spare room that nobody ever uses...you could stay here until you decide what you want to do.''

At this she knew she was defeated. Her normal cold hardened demeanour had completaly become gazed up at him and a smile finally broke accross her face. It was a rare sight...one of the rarest sights of all. And it was also one he had not been expecting to see...but then again this entire day had been unexpected.

''Thanks'' she said still smiling. ''Maybe i'll take you up on that offer then...your a really nice guy Krillin...I was wrong about you. I dont fully understand the way you humans think or act but...I can see that you truly care.'' This was great! Now she'd be staying here in Kame house for a few days...maybe even longer! And even if nothing happened at all between them at least he would know she was here and safe. It was all he could ever ask for.


	3. Chapter 3

18 lay alone on her bed in the spare room of Kame house. It has been 3 days since she agreed to stay here after krillins offer. Very little had happened in the time(apart from 2 run in's with master Roshi oweing to the fact he twice tried to spy on her getting changed) She kept to herself mostly in her room, still completely unsure of everything which had happened recently. Krillin had come in to check on her every few hours or so, but by the end she got annoyed and sent him away with the knowledge that if she wasen't ok then they would all know about it!

She was still running everything over in her mind, was she going to stay here? If so for how long, and what would she eventually do? This world was a strange place to her, and it wasen't easy being so alone and confused about existence. Though Krillin had annoyed her with his continuous knocking on the door and enquiring if she was ok, he was probably the only person left in the world that give her any sort of comfort. She was beginning to like him, after all he had helped her so much, and was continuously offering help It was very obvious he liked her a lot...maybe even loved her. At this she squinted and brushed back a lock of hair long blonde hair(a sub-conscious trait of deep thought) She wasn't at all sure about the extent of Krillns feelings for her, though she was very grateful to him for allowing her to stay here and for seeming to truly care. But did she care back? To the same extent? He was a nice guy...maybe even more with what he had done for her, and sure sometimes when he had that big goofy grin on his face he was was kind of cute but was that it? She continued to feel strange around him and get that odd feeling in her stomach, but since she was now seeing him everyday it had to be hid a lot better! On no account could she allow him to see her acting like that. ...But why? a question sprung to her mind. You know you care for him, if you didn't you wouldn't have come here in the first place now would you?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Turning around with a glare on her otherwise perfect face she yelled out ''I'v told you a million times im fine!''A reply came from behind the closed door and sure enough it was the unmistakable stuttering voice of Krillin. ''umm yeah hi, sorry to bug you again but I just wanted to tell you dinner is ready if your hungry? I could take it up to you if you dont want to come down.'' 18 lay gazing at the door quietly for a few moments before answering '' I'm not hungery'' she replied flatly then turned her gaze back to the ceiling. ''Umm oh ok then, well if you are later theres bound to be plenty left. I'll make sure oolong doesn't eat everything!'' With that he was gone again. Though she had said she wasn't hungry, the truth of the matter was that she was. It had been almost 2 days since she ate anything, but was reluctant to take things from these people. It felt as if allowing her to stay here in the first place was enough.

And besides if she stayed here she wouldn't have to confront anybody(Krillin) -NO she told herself, not Krillin just anybody at all, the old man especially. The voice from inside her mind answered back immediately ''Your afraid you wont be able to hide your feelings in-front of him, you dont want to be put into that position!'' Letting out a sigh, she decided to at least go down for a little while, if for no other reason than to prove to herself she was not avoiding Krillin. Coming down the stairs she was relieved to see an empty Kitchen. The old mans laughs and snorts of joy coming in from the open window, indicated that he was indeed eating his dinner outside while looking at his dirty magazines.

As she proceeded to walk into the room, Krillin came across her path with a plate in his hand. ''Ohh hey you came down! Umm theres plenty of food left, here you can have mine I'll get some more!'' Taking the plate in her hands she watched as Krillin once again baring his awkward blushing smile quickly rushed away from her to get some more food. She simply stood there watching him with his back turned as he dished out his new dinner. Turning back around he appeared to have collected himself quite a bit but quickly fell back into extremely jittery nervous mode, when he realised she had not moved from her position and was standing there staring quite intently at him. 'Umm em em HEY I'll go eat outside with master roshi, It's a beautiful day and I wouldn't want to crowd you when your eating.'' With that he made a move to go dashing out the door but was stopped in his tracks by what he thought sounded like a half happy 18. ''I don't bite you know'' She said with a slight smile on her face. She had decided that she liked him better when he acted weird and nervous around her. He kept his head turned facing out towards the beach, afraid to face her. ''Um yeah I know that hahaha I mean it's not like your a dog are you hahaha?'' Her smile faded. ''No I'm not, so get over here and sit down'' she ordered as she made her way over to the table. He turned around and looked at her sitting there wathcing him. ''Well?'' she asked pointing to a seat beside her.

Reluctantly Krillin made his way over but chose to leave a seat between himself and 18. He sat down and almost immediately began eating mostly as a means of distracting himself from doing/saying/acting stupid. When he caught sight of her still looking at him from the corner of his eye his head almost hit the roof! ''Um hey is your food ok? if it's not, Its master roshi's fault he insisted on going shopping today, and he mostly just bought potato chips and magazines, and well If it was up to me...'' he was cut off mid sentence by 18. ''Why are you always so nervous?'' she asked quite calmly while taking a drink from a near bye glass of water. He was taken by surprise by the sudden and directness of the question.''Well I em...it's just that ...well gosh you know!'' She looked at him inquisitively. ''Because you like me?'' she replied resting her face in both hands and winking at him. The pose did just what it was supposed to, and Krillin immediately fell off his chair with shock and embarrassment. As he lay there the first thing which came into his head was ''Oh boy why do I do these things to myself? but to his surprise he heard a sound...a very unusual sound. Surely one of the rarest sounds of all...18 was laughing. More than just a little bit too, she was almost hysterical. Krillin sat up on the floor looking at her while rubbing his head with a massive grin on his face. ''...sorry about that, I don't know what happened there'' he said shyly. To his further surprise she smiled at him and after eating a fork full of food replied. ''The foods fine by the way, so don't go putting your head through the roof or anything.'' as another slight smile came across her face.

Krillin drawing courage from the fact she seemed to be amused decided to try some more small talk. ''So em how are you liking it here? I know it's kind of secluded and all but it's really not that bad once you can fly.'' She continued to eat for a few moments before answering ''It's ok...kind of lonely though.'' He looked shocked. ''Lonely?...well hey you know you can always come and talk with us right? Master Roshi wont try anything don't worry he learned his lesson last night after you sent him through the back wall haha.''

''Oh I know he wont, but my presence seems to upset you quite a bit'' she said with a sudden touch of harshness.(she didn't mean it, but wanted to see his re-action) He only smiled a little ''Well what can I say, pretty girls have that affect on me haha, but beautiful ones like you cause me to act even stranger.'' As soon as the words had left his mouth he immediately regretted them, but didn't want to seem too embarrassed by it...after all the kind hearted shy guy meant every last word of it! She smiled upon hearing this. ''So you can be cute without falling over, well that changes everything.'' she said smirking at him. He smiled back and stood up to clear his plate. She had only been picking at hers, and so he diden't offer to take it. As he was walking past she reached out and grabbed his arm. Startled he turned and found himself gazing straight into her gorgeous blue eyes. They always made his legs feel like jelly. She suddenly came closer to him as fast as light, and softly kissed his lips, holding it for about 3 seconds. She then let go, and stood up smiling(mostly because in shock at what had just happened, Krillin had squeezed the plate in his other hand until it broke into pieces. He stood there for a moment his face as red as his new shirt before finally stuttering .''Wow...em...wh..what was that for...'' Not answering him she only proceeded to make her way back up the stairs, more happy than ever that she had decided to come down for dinner as the gleeful laughter from Master Roshi continued to echo outside.


	4. Chapter 4

18 had gone off to the city for a few hours, insisting that a change in scenery was important if she diden't want to lose her mind. Krillin had to work fast, she would most likely not be gone an overly long time. He had made all the preporations a few days in advance and was just waiting for the time to come when she would leave the small island for a few hours. Master Roshi had told him it was madness and a total waste of money but then...what did he know? All his money went on porn magazines, chips, and soda! As soon as she had left the island, he made his move.

Meanwhile in westcity 18 was enjoying window shopping. She had not got the cash to buy any of the nice clothes she seen, and while the idea of meerely taking them by force had entered her mind on more than one occassion, she found herself disregarding the idea and moving on...had her time with these humans really softened her this much? The idea was immediatly thrown out the window. ''No thats not got anything to do with it, I just dont want to attract any unwanted attention from the goon squad'' she told herself(refering to the z fighters) Moving ever onwards she soon found that while looking at these nice outfits was certainly entertaining...the fun value was deffenetly defeated by the fact she coulden't own any of them! This would never do...She needed money. But how to get it? A comical idea came to mind of her working behind one of the cash registers, but it was immediatly tossed aside. The idea of it, her one of the greatest fighters on the earth working behind in a shop like a normal person?

''But you are normal too'' a small voice said inside. ''And your not exactly going to find any money on the sidewalk are you?'' Settling down on a park in the bench she closed her eyes and began to relax. It was a beautiful day, warm and sunny but with a liberating something hit her feet. Immediatly opening her eyes and gazing down she seen a small circular disc shaped device at her feet. Thoughts from her past began to come to mind and she suddenly recognised it as being a frisby. ''Mommy it's gone over there to the blond haired girl'' a shy little voice said from across the green. 18 gazed over and seen a small dark haired little girl with who was presumably her mother, looking over. ''Thats right dear'' the woman responded. ''Now let's apologise to the nice lady and then go and play somewhere else ok?'' Picking the frisby up and examming it, a smile came on 18's face. Looking over to the little girl she tossed the frisby lightly and watched as it soared perfectly through the air landing just a meer foot away from the child. The little girl picked it up delightadly and turned to her mother'' Wow mommy that lady can play really well cant she!'' Her mother picked the girl up and gave her a little hug ''She sure can dear, now give the nice lady a big wave, it's time for us to get going.'' Before she had the time to question her move 18 found herself waving and smiling at the little girl before she was carried out of sight by her mother. A sigh escaped her mouth as she gazed up at the clouds. A part of her envied the mother...she would have liked to have a child someday. A small version of herself she could love and receive love from in return. The thought was short lived as her cold demeanour returned a meer moment later, deciding it was time to head back home...maybe she could borrow some money off somebody at the house. Krillin would probably give her his entire wallet if she asked him too. However she knew she wouldent be able to pay him back and to her dismay found herself reluctant to ask him given that fact. After all he had been incredibly nice to her all this time, and she could no longer deny the fact that she was starting to develope real feelings for the little guy(really?). She walked out of the city limits, and once she found a nice quiet area took off to the skys vanishing into the clouds in a matter of seconds.

Krillin had been hard at work all morning, in a rush to make sure everything was ready before 18 got home but also not wanting to rush too much and make a mess of things. He hoped she would like it...maybe if he was lucky and she was in a particularly good mood he might even get another kiss! Laughing to himself with a bright red color beginning to form around his face he continued his work, pausing only every now and then to look out the window and make sure there was no sign of her returning...He had to be ever vigiliat because he could not sense her power level meaning she was lieable to barge in at anytime

18 continued to fly through the air towards Kame house her mind beginning to wander off in all sorts of directions. Why had she felt so happy when the little girl smiled at her? Granted it had been the first time she had really been in the presence of any children, but still she wasen't exactly prone to feelings like these...maybe to an extent when Krillin had managed to amuse her with some of his foolish antics, but this feeling was different. It had come right from her heart and while it was a happy feeling, it seemed somehow stained with a certain degree of sadness. It made her think back to her own childhood, and even more made her feel like she was...well almost missing out on a great part of life by not having a child. But this was nonsense of course, she diden't want a child! She was hardly mother material in the first place, after all she was half cyborg. Not capable of caring properly for anybody or anything.

''Thats total nonsense!'' the familiar voice shouted inside her head. ''Your just as capable of love and compassion as anybody else on this stupid planet, you just wont allow yourself the possibility because your afraid!'' She stopped immediatly in mid air, a shocked expression on her face...the voice was right all along. Of course she could feel these things! She felt happy when Krillin was around, she felt anger at master roshi's perverted nature, she felt love in her heart when she seen that little girl and her mother playing together. These were real feelings and she could not go on denying herself them any longer...what was the point? She had already been bested many times as a fighter by the likes of Vegeta, and Goku. Why did she need to always convince herself she was cold and Uncaring, was she truly afraid? And if she was afraid, then what of? Of getting hurt maybe? She was sure nobody was going to hurt her, after all life had been going preety well lataly considering she had nobody to turn too, nor anywhere to live a week ago. Not she had a house, and the freedom to come and go as she pleased. She had a bed to sleep in, food to eat, and she even had somebody who really cared about her...could he hurt her? She doubted it very much. A smile once again settling over her face 18 continued to speed towards the island abandoning all her previous notions of having a heart of stone...She diden't exactly have to turn into the worlds happiest person but there was no further reason to deny herself her emotions.

Landing on the roof outside her window she immediatly noticed it was closed. Somebody had been in the room since she left. Clenching her hand into a fist she began to walk over towards the window. 'If that old man is in there snooping around my stuff I'm going to kill him this time for sure!'' she said to herself. Gazing in the window nothing had prepared her for what was infront of her. Lowering herself to ground level, she walked in the front door. Master Roshi was lounging on the couch wathcing his favourite tv show and diden't bother to greet her. She was not interested in the old man now anyway, walking over to the stairs she proceeded to go up and put her hand on the door knob of her room. She heard feet scrambling around inside the room and the low but distinct voice of Krillin ''Oh man I should have started earlier!'' followed by the opening of the window. ''Oh no he doesen't'' she thought to herself suddenly pulling down on the handle and pushing her way into the room. Krillin was half out the window and turned rather sporadically as soon as she entered the room causing him to fall over, with his legs hanging out the window and his upper body still inside. Putting on his usual dopey grin he rubbed his head. ''Emm I wasen't looking through your stuff 18 I swear! I was em...just well...I was.'' She looked around the room and seen for the first time the full extent of the work he had done. The whole room was painted a nice light blue color, there was a new T.V in the corner of the room, as well as a desk and chair. Looking to the other corner she also noticed there was a computer present, and ...on the bed...no way it can't be. There was a beautiful red dress lying on it. Not just any dress though, the one she had seen recently in a magazine downstairs.(It had actually funnily enough been one of roshi's magazines) The dress was beautiful and she instantly fell in love with it, doodling on the page she had drawn a circle around it-not really for any particular reason it was more a sub-concious trait of want. Krillin must have noticed her looking at it, and picked up the magazine after she had left. She turned to face him and her face took on a strange mixture of joy and confusion.

''Why...why did you...'' she began to question but was forced to stop mid sentence due to the sheer shock of what he had actually done for her. Krillin must have miss-judged her expression as anger or sorrow because he immediatly began to shuffle around attempting to climb back out the window. ''Well I'm sorry um...hey I can change it all back to the way it was...maybe the paint was a step to far I um..well i'm...aha.'' He suddenly felt her hand on his arm, she had darted over to the window ledge faster than his eyes had allowed him to follow. Gasping he turned to look up but found her face was already just a meer inch away from his. Placing her hands on the side of his face she kissed him deeply, with half of his body still hanging out of the window. Pulling away she noted he looked as if he was in heaven, and was far beyond words. Smiling to herself she again grabbed his arms and gently pulled him back into the room, closing the window behind him. ''You are insane'' she said laughing lightly. ''I cant believe you...how much did all this cost?'' Krillin began fidgeting. ''Well I um...its no big deal really we had the paint already you see and I um...well I just thought since you spend so much time up here it might be nice if the place was a bit more...homely.'' He stopped and looked up at her with the most serious expression he could possibly muster. ''Because well...what I mean 18 is...it would be nice if this...really was your room now and not a spare anymore...you know?'' She could not believe it. Krillin had liked her sure, and he had always come across as being kind hearted ...but this was just too much. She hugged him tightly and he hugged her back. Staying in that position for about 6 seconds she eventually spoke. ''Well I hope you like the new design as well...because I have a feeling you might be spending a lot more time up here too.'' Krillin almost fainted upon hearing these words. She laughed and just continued to smile at him, as the sun outside began to set flooding the room with a beautiful orange tint. Maybe life wasen't so bad after all...maybe she could start over and be truly happy.


End file.
